Little Pony
by WhovisHouse
Summary: Oliver and Allen are centaurs. This is what happens when they find themselves alone in the woods. (Literally just centaur porn with 2p!usuk.)


Oliver heaves the heavy logs up into his arms.

"'Just go and get me some logs...'" He grumbles, "'Oh, I'd appreciate it _soooo_ much' Well, you can shove this firewood where it hurts, Mister Bonnefoy..."

He walks slowly back to his tribe, weighed down by the wood he carries for his Mentor. Or, friend, as 'Francis' prefers to be called by.

Oliver will call his 'friend' whatever _Oliver_ wants after _Mister Bonnefoy_ made him carry however-many tonnes of firewood back because he was too bloody lazy to do it himself!

However, the little centaur's stubby legs can only carry him so far and, this deep into the woods as he is, he must rest. Oliver lies down, his speckled coat stands out among the spring green. He's not even close to the tribe...  
Oliver knows he isn't very fit, or very tall. Infact, he is quite the opposite. Being a short, stubby little thing, along with the fact that he helps out at the tribe's bakery (Which gave him some chub around the middle), just made him _the most unsuitable_ centaur for manual labour. Not that it bothers him, of course. And, not that it ever bothered other centaurs either.

"Hey Jelly!"

They simply liked to tease him about it.

Oliver sighs, "Hello, Allen," He turns to look said man. _And what a man he is_. A large, bright bay centaur stands before him, with thick, well, _everything_. Hooves, legs, body. His (handsome) face lit up with a friendly smirk as he thuds forward.

"What're you doing out here all alone, huh?" He raises a brow and puts his hands on his hips.

"Ugh. Francis wanted some firewood." Oliver drags himself up. Even standing at full height, the other centaur towers above him. He's used to it, honestly, but it's just Allen's _width_ as well as his height, it's...

Well, it's downright _unfair_. He can't have a body that, just, _big_. Oliver's mind seeps into the gutter, as he begins to wonder what else is bi-...

"Jelly? Ollie? _Oliver_."

"Huh-wha?"

Allen blinks. "I said I was heading back to the village. You want me to take them for you?"

Oliver blinks, "Oh, yes, please!" He smiles and hands Allen the heavy firewood with the upmost gratitude.

Oliver beams as he trots back down the trail with Allen right behind him.

* * *

"Allen?"

"Hm?"

"What're you looking at? Is there something in my tail?"

"Huh? N-"

"Is it a spider?! Get it out! Allen! **Get it out!** "

* * *

"Hey, Ollie?"

"Hmn-...Yes?"

"You look kinda red. Are you alright?"

"Ah-Uh, Yes, of course!"

"...Uh-huh."

* * *

Oliver doesn't know how it got to this.

And, honestly, he doesn't want to.

Allen pushes him harder against the tree, heavily draped across his furred back, and something delightfully hot and thick is poking his leg. The larger centaur leans down, "You okay? 'm not crushin' you right?"

Oliver, incapable of speech, simply looks at Allen and shakes his head, panting hotly. Allen smirks and leans back up, bracing himself on the tree. He moves Oliver's tail with his leg, and suddenly the little centaur feels the blunt head of his cock poking at his behind. Oliver gasps, the larger centaur's cock feels so large, Oliver's curious to actually see it...

"Uh..." He moans as it pushes in, in, hearing Allen grunt behind him, and _gosh_ Oliver's never felt so _full_ before. The pressure is almost overwhealming, and Oliver feels tears in his eyes. It is painful, ever so slightly, but when another few drops of pre-come are agitated forth from Oliver's own prick, hanging below him hard as a rock, he finds he doesn't care.

Allen doesn't push in all the way, but stops a few inches from the hilt and pauses to give Oliver a little breather. He hears the small centaur below him gasp and shake uncontrollably. His little legs shudder, threatening to come out from under him. "Angh... Are y-you...Are you a'right?" Allen groans into his ear.

Oliver twitches, but nods with a little 'Uh-huh', so Allen takes that as a yes. He pulls out ever so slightly only to gently rock back inside. "Hah..." Oliver breathes out, as Allen repeats the action again and again, drawing the same reaction from Oliver every time. He smirks as the little man below him begins to rock back against his thrusts.

Allen speeds up, forcing Oliver against the tree even more as he watches his cute, twitchy reactions. Oliver's mouth is wide open and drooling, as he presses his cheek against the rough bark, allowing his half-lidded eyes to watch nothing as Allen fucks him gently. But, he just can't believe how good it feels to be penetrated by something so thick and hot. With every gentle push of Allen's cock it feels as though every nerve in his body is alight with pleasure. He almost sobs as another few drops of precome are forced out with Allen's thrusts.

Allen speeds up his thrusts again. He grunts with every movement and Oliver just can't take it anymore. His orgasm hits him like a train and he grips the bark tightly. He squeezes his eyes shut with a loud moan, "Ha-...A-aaaahhhhn..."

Allen almost has to catch the young centaur as he fills him with a boiling hot liquid. In fact, he does, as Oliver's legs give out on him after he sprayed the roots of the tree. Allen lays down with a thump, dragging Oliver (safely) down with him. Oliver leans heavily against Allen's chest and body as the large centaur cradles him. They both catch their breath.

"I'm...I'm tired..." Oliver whispers.

Allen nods and drags them both over to the tree, the clean side, and rests his upright-back against it, whilst his furry body is splayed across the ground. Oliver follows suit, however, he rests his back against Allen's chest. The firewood is spread around them, forgotten

And there they sleep, peacefully.


End file.
